


Touch the demon inside me

by ZeroOmega2100



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games), Dark Souls I, Dark Souls II, Dark Souls III, Demon's Souls
Genre: Aftercare, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/M, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Missionary Position, Screenplay/Script Format, Slow Build, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:46:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28632720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeroOmega2100/pseuds/ZeroOmega2100
Summary: The maiden in black Serves the demon slayers coming to boletaria by granting them soul power and maintaining the candles of the nexus. However one slayer ends up knowing more about her than anyone has and lets her feel a semblance of her humanity.
Relationships: The Maiden in Black/The Slayer of Demons
Kudos: 8





	Touch the demon inside me

**Author's Note:**

> Lewd audio script. Theres links to youtube videos with the optional songs for immersion purposes withing the script itself.

[F4M] Touch the Demon Inside Me [Demon's Souls][Souls Series][Demon]  
[Strangers to Lovers][Slow Build][Lore Heavy][Acceptance][Foot washing][kissing][cunnilingus][blowjob][missionary][Needy][Creampie][aftercare][Nickname]

Formatting notes: *Emphasis* / (Notes, emotions, or a specific way of saying something) / [Sounds] / {SFX (Optional)}  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- (Do whatever you like to make the character work for you.Improv any lines add or remove or change what you feel to make things better for you. Most importantly have fun. This is a character from the Game Demons souls so trying to get her accent is a bitch. I won't blame you in trying to give her another accent)

[Echoey voice effect pretty much contstantly if you want] (if you've played the game or seen videos you'll understand)

{The Maiden in Black theme is optional throughout the audio but would be appreciated for immersion}

[https://youtu.be/lAiGQq5tauE]

[Soft chanting]

Soul of the lost, withdrawn from its vessel.  
Let strength be granted so the world might be mended.  
Soul of the lost, withdrawn from its vessel.  
Let strength be granted so the world might be mended,  
so the world might be mended.

Thou hast awakened. Can'st thou move?

Please don't strain thyself. 

What happened to thee? 

Slayer of demons, thou hast died. 

And when one dies here in Boletaria...they are bound here. 

Where is here?

This place is the Nexus.

It holds together the northern land of Boletaria.  
Thou can'st not exit the Nexus, but each of the five Archstones will connect thee to another node.

Thou must acquaint thine self with the archstones and their power. 

Why doest thou feel so light?

Slayer of demons look at thyself. 

[Sigh]

I told thee. Thou died and thus lost thy body when thy soul was bound to the nexus. 

If thy wish is to return to thy flesh...

Go and touch one of the archstones. 

Defeat a powerful demon that dwells within the land, and perhaps, thou can stave off the encroaching madness and the deep colorless fog. 

Farewell in thy hunt, slayer of demons

[Warping sounds]

Welcome Back.  
The Monumental awaits thee, above. The Monumental will explain the Nexus to thee.

I shall remain here and await thee once thou has spoken to the monumental.

[Sits and hums to herself for a while] (If you know any souls series songs feel free to hum them. I suggest the ending credits song of demons souls or the Gwyn lord of cinder song)

Slayer of demons, has thou understood the dire situation of this land of Boletaria?

Brave soul, who fears not death.  
Prithee, lull the Old One back to its ancient slumber.

Free the people trapped here in this nexus and push back the deep fog. Restore order to this fractured world. 

What is it? Thou surely must not be craven. Or is it because thou seeketh soul power?

[Waiting for answer then Deep exhale]

So be it.

After all thou requireth strength.  
Go forth; touch the Demon inside me. Let these ownerless souls become thine own.

[Soft surprised gasp then steadying herself]

[Level up chant]  
Soul of the mind, key to life's ether.  
Soul of the lost, withdrawn from its vessel.  
Let strength be granted, so the world might be mended.  
So the world might be mended.

Art thou done? May thine strength help the world be mended.

Return safely slayer of demons. 

[Some time passes]

Welcome back slayer of demons. 

Thou seeketh soul power, dost thou not?

No? Then why does thou distract me?

Converse? Slayer there is naught to speak about. 

I prithee return to thy duty and slay more demons. Lull the old one back to slumber. 

If thou hast more inquiries then converse with the monumental instead. 

[Ashamed sigh]

Forgive me. I am not used to conversing with the other warriors passing through here. 

Oft times tis just granting soul power and then returning to my duties. 

What is it I do?

I keep the candles lit and serve the brave Demon slayers who are trapped here. 

I do what I can to ensure the nexus is presentable. 

Why? 

I...never truly ever gave it much thought as to why. 

Perhaps tis to try and...make amends. 

My apologies slayer of demons. I was just reminiscing, of a time time long ago. 

Please dwell not on it, tis of no concern to thee and thy mission. 

Go I shall await thee

May thou be victorious against the demons. 

What is it slayer? Is there something else thou doth requires?

Thy...wishes to converse again when thee returns?

I...am not sure what thou expects to speak with me of but...I would not disapprove. 

I will be here for thee. 

[Time passes]

Hush now little flames. Tis time for thee to fade. 

[Exhales Blows out candles]

Now for new candles.

[Soft humming to herself.] (Again sing any souls songs you might know)

There. Light within the gloom of the nexus. 

Hmm? Ah welcome back slayer of demons. 

I can sense the death of another of the old ones demons. 

Thou has't grown strong and proved thy bravery. 

What is the matter slayer? Thy face seems sullen. 

Thou is sorry? For what does thee apologize?

Thine has done nothing to cross me. 

If anything im sorry, if perhaps I have failed thee in granting thee greater soul power. 

For...not conversing?

Oh...of course. We promised to converse casually didn't we?

Forgive me slayer. It appears we both were too busy in our duty. 

If thou wishes. Now is as good a time as any. 

Come then. Theres a spot high in the nexus that has a lovely view and we can speak privately. 

[Soft footsteps]

Here. Sit slayer. It may not be much but this tarp is very comfortable. 

So. What does thee wish to speak about?

There's something thy wish to give me?

What is this bottle.

[Sniffs]

It smells of...new moon grass and aged spice. 

Drink?

[Soft chuckle]

Slayer. Surely you jest. I...no longer have need of food or drink. 

Oh very well. If that is thy wish. 

[Swigs and cough]

Oh...dear. No I am fine. Its just been so long since I've tasted anything. When one has no need of food one forgets the small creature comforts. 

Why don't I eat?

[Apprehensive]  
Well...I am...different.

Is it why my eyes are occluded by wax?

I...suppose. 

Thou has't been speaking with stockpile thomas hasnt thee?

He wishes to help me?

There...is no need for thee to fret over me slayer.

I have the wax over my eyes not as a punishment but as a precaution. 

Because? Well...because I am...a Demon. 

My power to manipulate ownerless souls. It is a manifestation of my new form as a demon. 

And when I gaze at people unclouded by the wax, they risk me draining them of their soul.

Please slayer. I beg thee dont tell the inhabitants of the nexus that I am a demon. 

I mean them no harm but their fear would make them fear me. I don't wish to make them wary of me. 

S-Slayer. Thy hand on mine. Thou...vows to keep my secret? 

[Relieved sigh]

I thanketh thee slayer. 

Well...I suppose this was a very engaging conversation with thee. 

[Sheepish]  
Thee can...let go of my hand now slayer. 

Ummm no I do not mind, tis just difficult for me. I haven't felt someone touch me simply for the sake of it in ages. For the longest time tis been for granting soul power. 

I just...don't know how to process this sensation. 

For a long time I haven't felt what its like to be human again. 

However feeling thy hand on mine. It grants me a warm feeling of...nostalgia. 

How did I become a demon?

I...can barely remember. 

I only have...images really. Flashes of memories of my former human self. 

Perhaps tis a side effect of becoming a demon?

Lady Astraea of the defiled valley was reticent was she?

Hmmmm what passing strange that she retains her human shape and her memories. 

What do I remember? 

I remember...monstrous demons. 

Souls being devoured. 

The fog from the old one creeping in and things...fading. 

And then...I remember, calling out? Maybe to...god perhaps? 

I only remember wanting it all to cease and for the old one to disappear. 

The next thing I know Im here, bound to the nexus. 

I felt I was...different. 

I soon realized that my eyes had the power to drain living beings of their souls. 

The monumentals then aided me by covering my eyes in wax. 

So I chose to stay here in the nexus and help keep watch over the old one. I have been here ever since. 

I Thanketh thee slayer of demons. This was the first time I spoke about this to anyone. 

If thou wishes. I would like to converse again. If that pleases thee. 

Good. We shall make time again. But I shouldn't tarry thee no longer. 

Till we meet again slayer of demons. 

[Time passes]

[Soft breathing as she sleeps. Mumble sleep talk]

Slayer...please return soon. 

[Giggle]  
Noooo. Not mine neck. 

[Gasp awake]

Oh. Welcome back slayer of demons. Does thou seeketh soul-

N-no I was not calling for thee. I was...sleeping. 

No matter slayer. I sense thee has slain powerful demons of the old one. 

Soon the old one will beckon thee to its lair. And then thine journey can finally cometh to an end. 

Until that time. Perhaps we can speak again? 

I thanketh thee. 

To our private spot then shall we?

Come sit. 

[Sigh]

Slayer. I have a confession. 

I actually lied about not remembering my former life. 

It was I that lulled the old one back to slumber during the first scurge of demons. 

I wished for power strong enough to stop the old one. 

But...I didn't realize that it would cost me my humanity. 

I...caused all this. 

The reason for why the world is fractured, is me. 

I was not strong enough to keep the old one subdued from the greed of king Allant. 

[Soft sobbing]

Please. Forgive me for lying to thee. 

I just...didnt want to scare thee away. 

I would understand if thou only wishes to speaking to me for soul power. 

[Gasp and holding her sniffles]

S-slayer. Why dos't thou embrace me? I am...not worth thy kindness. 

T-thank thee. Tis...comforting thou still sees me as human. 

May I beseech a request slayer?

Tis been so enjoyable to be with thee that I have grown...sentimental. 

Perhaps part of my humanity remained. 

But I prithee may I asketh thee to...kiss me?

[Soft kissing sounds. Improv as long as you like]

I apologize slayer. I haven't kissed anyone in ages so if it wasn't to thy liking- well, I am pleased to hear thou enjoyed it as well. 

May I please have another? 

[More kissing slightly more into it]

That was so warming to feel. 

I feel so...warm slayer. 

For so long I've felt like my heart and soul were ice.

What is it? Is there something the matter slayer?

No...I don't mind you touching my face but please, mind the wax I don't wish to hurt thee. 

[Soft content groaning]

Thy hand is so...gentle. Please dont stop. I beg thee. 

[Soft gasp and moan]

Yes...my neck. So tender at thy touch slayer. 

Please right there. 

[Gasping and soft pleased moaning improv as you like]

Thou can touch all of me slayer. 

I am here for thee and thee alone. 

Thou wishes to see me...bare?

Ummm if that is thy wish. 

[Soft gasping as she undresses]

Im...sorry my body is so unclean and unappealing. 

[Gaspy moan]

S-slayer my legs. 

N-no dont stop. Your touch is so pleasing but im just nervous. 

Y-yes im sorry my feet are always dirty. 

Thou wishes to wash mine feet?

I-if thou wished. Very well. 

[soft Water splashing sounds]

I thanketh thee slayer. 

For what?

Well for thy acceptance. And spending so much time with a demon like me. 

I dont...deserve thee. 

[Soft giggle]

Slayer careful, Im ticklish. 

[More splashing and soft giggling then gasp and moan]

Slayer...yes. please keep planting thy lips on my legs. 

More...

[Needy breathing getting her legs kissed]

Higher...please. I beg thee higher. 

[Moans getting cunnilingus. Improv as you like]

Slayer. Wait...not so sudd- [moan]

No...thy tongue is so slick upon my...clit. 

Please more. Taste all of me. I am only for thee. 

[More moans getting coochie eaten out. You know your sounds have fun improv]

Spread me please. Clean me inside. 

Thats...it. so...rapturous 

Let me gaze down at thee slayer. 

Such a piercing gaze. Is my wetness that delectable?

[Needy Moans getting more cunnilingus. You do you]

Please. I beg thee may I taste?

[Heavy kissing]

Kissing thee and myself. Such a luscious flavor.

May I reciprocate please?

I thanketh thee for letting me serve dear slayer. 

[Surprised gasp and giggle]

Well I can see thy soul power was not wasted on thee here. 

Please lay down. 

[Playful giggle]

Since thine went through the trouble of cleaning them. 

Perhaps...though would enjoy my soft cleaned feet upon thee?

Gliding up and down upon thy length. 

Just feeling mine arch grazing your tip. 

And then gentle. Little. Taps. 

With my toes. 

Daintily massaging your jewel with the ball of my foot. 

Such eagerness slayer. 

Very well. I must reciprocrate

[Soft breathing and shlicking sounds of handjob. Improv as long as you like]

Does thou enjoy me breathing upon thee like this?

Such a fearsome thing thou weilds slayer. 

I hope mine hand is enough to pleasure thee. 

Or perhaps thee would want my lips?

[Gentle sucking sounds. You know your BJ sounds.]

So, delicious. Dear slayer. 

Let me please thee. 

Must...have...more.

[More intense sucking. You do you love.]

More. 

Gaze at me dear slayer. 

Let me devour thee. 

[Some deepthroating go as long as you want.]

[Deep exhale forced to stop]

Why does thou falter slayer?

[Giggle]

Was I too eager?

Perhaps just a tad. 

But I wish for more. 

My turn to lay down

Come. I present myself to thee. 

I wish to be claimed by thee. 

[Seductive giggle]

Touch the demon inside me my slayer. 

[Deep moan being penetrated]

No. I am well. Tis just been so long since I felt this...pressure. 

Tis a wonderful sensation to be connected to thee. 

Please slayer. Take me. 

[Soft moans slow paced. Improv have fun going slow the way you like]{wet sounds optional}

So...delightful. more. 

Please. Do not cease. 

Let me feel all of thee. 

Yes. Like that. I can feel thee so deep. 

Please. I begeth thee give me more. Take all of me. 

[Faster breathy moans. Improv do you.]{wet sounds optional}

Just like...so, my slayer. 

Show me thine strength. 

Show me how much soul power thou has attained. 

This...warmth. so profound. I feel human again. 

Thank you my slayer. For letting me feel this again. 

[More intense moaning. Improv.]{Sfx optional}

Hold my cheek again please. 

Ill embrace thee close. 

There we go. So much more deeper. 

I feel...something. 

Its...I cant. 

Please dont stop just keep going and I will...

Give me thy warmth please slayer. 

[Needy moans. Have your fun improving and cooming] {wet sounds optional}

[Shuddering gasps coming down]

No. Dont pull away. Please. Just hold me. 

Let us enjoy this warmth. 

Let me enjoy feeling human again just alittle while longer. 

I thanketh thee so much my beloved slayer of demons. 

Let us rest for a bit. Soon the old one will beckon us. 

[Soft breathing falling asleep]

(Music can change here the "Nexus theme" if you wish)

[https://youtu.be/6mwkyH1aUU8](link to nexus theme)

[Breathing in her sleep mumbling then gasp awake]

So...it beckons. 

It is time then. 

Slayer awaken. 

Hark, I hear a voice of yore. The Old One is calling for thee. Let us proceed below to its lair.

Before we do though my slayer of demons. 

My thanks.  
At last… at last… my duty will be fulfilled…

And I got to have this moment with thee.


End file.
